a love triangle: between 3 best friends
by bluebubble330
Summary: Peeta, Katniss and Gale knew each other ever since they were 8 years old. now that there older both Peeta and Gale have a crush on Katniss. but whoever Katniss chooses on will get hurt. so who will it be? Peeta's POV
1. they first meet Katniss

First time they meet Katniss

**Author's Note: the beginning of the story starts when they are 8 years old and Peeta and Gale are best friends and they meet Katniss. This is all Peeta's Point Of View.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

"Hey Gale do you think that girl over there with the braid likes me?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Have you ever met her before" replied Gale.

"No but come on lets meet her"

I pulled my best friend Gale to the girl and stood there in front of her in silence.

"Um hi I'm Peeta and this is my best friend Gale, and I think you're really pretty" I blurted out I don't know why I said it but ever when I was 5 I liked her from the minute I saw her.

She looked at us and stared, finally she answered "hi I'm Katniss"

"Nice to meet you Catnip" Gale told her.

"It's not Catnip its Katniss" she corrected Gale.

Nobody spoke and we stood there staring at her. Finally Gale broke the silence by asking if she wanted to play with us.

Katniss hesitated for a while then replying

"Sure".

We spent the whole playing with each other and having fun and I even told Gale I like her. I'm so happy to be her friend that we met and became friends with her. When it was time for Gale and Katniss to leave I was sad. I live in town because my parents are merchants and Gale and Katniss live in the Seam where the miners and their family live. I can't wait until tomorrow so I can see them again, then I remembered I have school that day.

Next day

I was in my normal classroom waiting for Gale and Katniss because we were all in the same class. Then I spotted a girl with braided hair down her back and I knew it was Katniss so I made my way through the crowd and tapped her shoulder. Katniss quickly spun around and smiled at me. Then Gale came and said "Hi Peeta hi Catnip"

"Hi Gale" Katniss and I said at the same time.

At school we learned about the coal mines and how they work and stuff. When the last bell rang Gale, Katniss and I ran out of the classroom and out of the front gate. I took them to the bakery and showed them the cakes my mum made. We explored the town together and had fun talking about what we like to do. But then Gale and Katniss had to go back to their homes in the Seam. I made my way back home and lay on my bed thinking _I'm so lucky to have Katniss as a friend I never thought I would actually meet her. _I dozed off for a few hours before going to dinner.

**please review this is my first fanfic that i'm actually going to finish**

**so click the button below**


	2. Peeta finds out about Gale's secret

**Authors Note: a love triangle between Gale, Katniss and Peeta. Peeta's POV**

8 years later

_Come one nearly done, just 2 more go _I thought to myself. I woke up early this morning even though it wasn't a school day, I woke up early because I had to finish icing the cookies and cakes for mum so she can display it in the bakery and then I had to bake things for our picnic which included Me, Katniss and Gale. Then finally I finished them and I made my way to the meadow. On the grass was Gale, that's funny because Gale was always late for our meetings and I was the one who got there early and Katniss was the one who got there on time.

"Hey you're here early, is there a problem?" I asked

"No. can I ask you a question" Gale replied in a series tone.

"Yeah sure, what is it" I say.

Gale hesitates for a moment before saying "tell me the truth do you have a crush on Katniss?" he asked with a series expression.

_How did he know, was I too obvious what should I say _I thought but I could only manage one word "no"

"I thought you were going to say yes" laughed Gale.

I laughed nervously and said "why did you ask"

"I asked because I think I like Katniss" he replied sheepishly.

I wanted to scream _what! No you cant because if you tell her I have no chance of telling her how I feel _

Right on cue Katniss arrived with a smile on her face "hey guys"

For the rest of the morning we talked ate and Katniss each made a flower crown for all of us.

"Did you guys know that Madge organised a school dance in 2 weeks" I heard Katniss say.

I felt Gale's muscles tense up next to me. _ Oh no he's going to ask her to the dance my chance of telling Katniss how I feel will be over once Gale asks her to the dance and they will end up together and I will be left out._


	3. Peeta gets angry

Today was the last day the boys were allowed to ask for a date to the dance. I have been avoiding Gale because he was probably going to ask me how I should ask Katniss to the dance. I haven't seen Katniss today well today is a busy day. When it was time for lunch I sat at our table and I saw Gale coming towards me with a big smile on his face.

'Why are you so happy about?" I ask.

"Katniss said yes to being my date to the dance" he replies back to me

I swear my mouth could've reached the floor because when he said that my mouth just dropped open and my eyes were practically the size of saucers I sat there gaping at Gale like an idiot. _No! No! My nightmares have some true. Katniss and Gale will end up together. I knew it! _

I ate lunch quietly then Katniss arrived and apologized for being late. Out of all the lunches we've had together this is by far the worst and the most awkward because I sat there in the middle of them while their chatting about the dance and what time they should meet.

If I wasn't Gales' best friend I would've punched Gale for asking Katniss to the dance but I was so I kept calm through out the whole lunch. And the teachers made this lunch longer because today is one of the teachers birthday. Today was nothing but hell for me. I got a bad mark for my maths test, I got in trouble by my teacher for sketching, Gale asks Katniss to the dance and she said yes and I got Madge as a date for the dance.

When the last bell rang I didn't wait for Katniss and Gale I was too angry to wait. Instead I helped Madge with her English. her father was mayor Undersee so she lived in a big house. her room was really organized the wallpaper was a light lavender colour with neat tidy bookshelves and her bed was on the corner and her desk was on the other side of the room. we sat on the floor and i helped her with her English. Madge introduced me to a game i have never heard of before.

"close your eyes" she whispered in my ear

i did what i was told. i wonder what's she's going to do. then i feel her leaning towards me, i could smell her breath which smelt like strawberries next thing i knew her lips were on mine and i sat there too shocked to move at last she pulled away and by my shocked expression she apologized straight away.

"sorry I-I have to go" i told her and i ran out of the room. leaving Madge sitting on her bedroom floor by herself. i ran all the way home and i went up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I was still very shocked that Madge tricked me into closing my eyes and then she kissed me. _what am i going to tell Katniss_ I thought. no I'm not going to tell her.

I went down to dinner then i remembered my mum and dad invited Katniss' family to dinner with us tonight. I didn't feel like going down so I turned around and started going up the stairs.

"hey Peeta" i heard a voice say behind me

I stopped and I turned around there on the bottom of the stairs was Katniss. she was wearing a very pretty shade of green like the forest her hair was not in its usual braid it was curly and it hang loose all the way to her elbows. if i wasn't holding onto the rail i could've fallen down the stairs.

"Um h-hi Kat-Katniss" i stammered.

"are you okay?" she says

"yeah I'm fine" i reply.

I can see Katniss moving up the stairs and suddenly she's standing next to me. she grabs my hand and pulls me to the dining table. while my parents and Katniss' parents talk Katniss asks me "Madge told me you came over to her house today"

"i stop eating and I turned and looked at her "Um yeah" I say nervously _oh no what if Madge told her __we kissed i mean what if Madge told her that she kissed me _

"so what did you guys do?" she asks curiously

" I um helped her with her English"i told her truthfully.

"thats cool" she says

For the rest of the night Katniss was really quiet this wasn't her usual self.

"IKISSEDMADGE" I blurted out

Katniss sat there for a minute before saying "took you long enough"

"Wait your not angry?" i ask

"what no! you can go kissing people and i won't care because I'm not the boss of you" she replies.

for the rest of the night we played with Prim who was 12. then the Everdeen Family had to leave. When i lay down on my bed i could only think about how Katniss said she didn't care who i kissed. I kept on thinking about it all night and finally i doze off.


	4. The Dance

I woke up feeling horrible and my back really hurts and to make things worse it's the dance tonight which means seeing Madge. I haven't seen her since that day I came to her house and she kissed me but I was still very nervous. The school let us have a day of to get ready for the dance lots of girls were out in town looking at stuff to buy and wear to the dance out in one of the shops I could just make out Madge she was looking at some dresses and she looked up and saw me staring at her.

Her expression was a dull one but once she saw me her whole face lit up. She gave me a wave and I walked off. I followed the path going to the Seam. I wanted to visit Katniss and I really wanted to tell her how I feel but I just couldn't bring myself to do that.

When I arrived at her house I knocked on the door and waited, I expected Katniss to open the door but instead I saw a small, blonde, blue eyed and thin young girl whose name was Primrose and everyone called her Prim for short.

"Hi Peeta" she said happily

"Hi Prim, is Katniss here?" I ask.

"No she went hunting with Gale, they'll be back in a few minutes though" she tells me.

While we waited for Katniss she showed me her goat Lady.

"Did you know Katniss gave me this goat for my birthday present?" she asks me

"No" I tell her

We went back inside the house to have some tea I was just about to take a sip when the door flung open and there standing in the doorway was Katniss she had an expression had never seen before.

"Is everything alright?" I ask

"Oh hi Peeta, yeah everything's perfect" she says

But I know she's lying I can tell because I've known her for about 10 years.

"Katniss you can tell me anything" I tell her gently

Katniss hesitates for a moment then she grabs my wrist and pulls me to her room. She sits on her bed and I sit next to her. I take her hand and hold it in my hands.

"I'm confused Peeta" she finally says.

"About what"

Katniss took a deep breathe and says "Gale and I were out hunting and we were making our way back to the fence then he stopped and he grabbed me and spun me around to face him. Then he opened his mouth to say something but instead he just leans down and kisses me".

I am lot for words "oh ok" was all I could manage.

Katniss and I sat there which felt like a long time in awkward silence. "bye Katniss, see you tonight" I murmured

"ok bye" she says.

I walk all the way back to the town square and I go around to a few shops and every now and then I see girls in a crowd all giggling and pointing at me they had blonde hair, blue or green eyes and fair skin. i could tell by the look of them they were merchants. I simply Ignored them while I walked pass the group of giggling girls. After a went around to a few shops i head home. when I opened the door my father was holding his suit when he was a teen like me.

"try it on Peeta" he says

I went to the nearest bathroom and slipped on the suit. I stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where my dad was i got there his face broke into a smile.

"this was the very suit i wore when I asked Katniss' mum to be my girlfriend" he tells me. Dad did my hair and he also polished my shoes until they were shiny and black. when dad was finished with me I started to make my way to Mayor undersee's house where i would pick up Madge. Madge looked pretty. she wore a long silky silver dress, a silver headband and some shiny gold and silver bracelets. she didn't have alot of makeup on. she had put on faint silver eye blush and a light pink of blush on her cheeks and a tint of pink lipstick. Even though i felt nothing for Madge she still looked great.

Madge and I walked to the school it wasn't far only 5 blocks away. the school was covered in lights and decorations it looked wonderful. when we entered the room I couldn't speak. the gym was wonderful. on the side was a long table with punch, cakes, cookies, fruit many more delicious foods to eat. Madge was talking to one of her friends and I had nothing to do so I left for a bit.

I was looking for Katniss. Then i spot Gale maybe Katniss was next to him but I was wrong she wasn't there. Then i realized how thirsty I was so i went over to the punch and there was a girl standing next to it, the hair looked really familiar it hang down to her elbows in soft silky curls and when she turned around i realized it was Katniss. she looked amazing. she wore a light shade of pink dress around her hands was beaded bracelets and she wore the golden locket Gale and I gave to her on her 13th Birthday. when you opened it there was a picture of all 3 of us smiling. Her face wasn't like any of the other merchant girls faces. She had a light touch of pink on her eye lids, faint pink blush and a tint of pink lipstick. Then i looked into her eyes they were like pools of silver, every time i looked in them i always lost myself and tonight I was standing there gaping at her like an idiot.

"you better close your mouth before flies go in there" she jokes.

when she says that i snap out of my trance. "oh um yeah" I say back to her.

"Wanna dance" she asks me.

"Yeah sure" i reply

we stand there with her hand on my shoulder and my hand on her waist and us holding ours hands. we move around in little circles. when the song has finished someone taps my shoulder and i turn out and see Gale "May I have a dance with my date?" he asks

"yeah the songs finished anyway" i say. i watched as Katniss went away with Gale. Madge comes behind me and says "Peeta i would like to dance"

so Madge and I dance to 3 songs then she has to go home because she never sleeps at 10:30pm. I spend the rest of the night talking with people and trying to talk to get near Katniss but somehow i can't because Gale is always with her. I leave at 11:30pm and I walk back home. When i finished getting undressed and putting on my sleeping clothes I lay on my bed and when my head hits the pillow I am fast asleep.

**please review and click the button below :)**


	5. The date

When I woke up the next morning I heard mum and dad talking about something that sounded important. Then I heard the word Madge so I crept downstairs to see what was happening.

"Good morning Peeta" they say

"What's this I heard about Madge" I ask

Mum hesitates then she says "Peeta Mayor Undersee has arranged a date for you and Madge today"

I stood there trying to take in what she said "Um yeah sure" I told her

_Why would Mayor Undersee set up a date for Madge and I there are plenty of other boys but why did he have to choose me it was probably because my parents and him are good friends _I thought.

"You better get ready the date is at 10:30am" dad tells me

I went back upstairs and picked out my best outfit I could find which was a faint blue t-shirt and black pants. I looked at the clock I still had 30 minutes until the date so decided to paint. I put on m apron and started painting on my canvas. First I painted a big tree which spreads over the sky and then the grass. When I finished I was pleased at my artwork it had 3 little kids playing in the meadow and grass that spreads across the floor and a blue sky filled with soft white clouds. I painted the day we first met Katniss.

"Peeta time to go!" shouted dad from the door.

I quickly took off my apron and hung it on the door and went up the stairs. The place where the date was going to be was in a little restaurant. Through the window I saw a girl with blonde hair sitting at table by her self. I knew it was Madge so I went over to her and sat down.

"Hey Peeta, I didn't know my dad was going to set up a date, I'm sorry" she says straight away.

"Hey it's okay" I tell her.

For the rest of the date we ate cakes, scones and had tea. I could tell something was wrong because Madge was acting weirdly. "Madge is something wrong?" I ask in a serious tone.

She looks at before for a long time then she takes a deep breath and says "My dad wants you to be my boyfriend otherwise he will…" Madge trails of.

I sat there stunned at what she said "oh um well" I trail of.

"I'll think about it" I tell her

"Oh yeah of course" she says.

I started walking back to the bakery then I see Gale and Katniss standing outside. Instead of going inside I went over to them.

"Hey Katniss hey Gale" I say

"Hi Peeta, guess what?" he ask

"What" I say

"Katniss and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, isn't it great!" he exclaims

I felt like all my nightmares come true firstly because Gale had asked Katniss to the dance and now he asked her to be her girlfriend I couldn't talk but I managed to say one word "oh that's great"

"i know" says Katniss

"I better go back to the bakery they might need help baking cakes" I tell them not looking at Katniss.

"oh ok bye" they say.

I went inside and i turned around right at that minute i saw Katniss looking happy. _maybe it's best if I let Gale go with her for a while_

when i went to the bakery Madge was there i bet she was waiting for my answer. What should i say i thought

"Madge of course I'll be your boyfriend" i say unexpectedly

Madge's face broke into a big smile and she hugged me saying "thanks Peeta your the best" then she left.

_oh god what did i just do. I can't believe i said yes to being Madge's boyfriend, what was i going to say to Katniss. _i thought.

i was dreading for tomorrow when we go back to school. i didn't want to say what happened to Katniss and eventually she will find out and it will be better if she knew sooner than later and if it was later that would be horrible and it might ruin our friendship. so i decided i would tell her tomorrow at school.

I didn't feel like sleeping now so i got out my drawing book and started sketching. I sketched the lake that Katniss showed me when we were 14 years old. it was so pretty with its big tree spread across us and the lake stretched far from us. I will never forget that day because it was her dad's and her place and when she died she hardly went back there. but one day she took me there and she didn't show Gale. i remember her saying _i like you Peeta _before leaving but i never got the chance to ask her what she means by that. does she mean as a friend or something more.


	6. obvious much?

**Authors Note: i have a question for you guys "do you think i should put Katniss and Peeta in the hunger games". if i do it will be different to the original hunger games. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games.  
**

I went to Katniss' house the next day and when I arrived there I was surprised of the news Katniss told me.

When I came through the door Katniss came running at me and she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me "Peeta! Guess what? You'll never guess it!" she exclaims happily.

"What?" I ask

"Gale's my boyfriend!" she screams putting her hands in the air nearly dropping her cookie.

My eyes nearly fell out of my sockets when she said that I must have heard wrongly "wh-what did you say?" I ask

She sighs and tells me again "I said Gale is my boyfriend"

Ok I hadn't heard wrongly "I um have something to tell you to"

"Ok what is it?" she says

I take a deep breath then I say "Madge is my girlfriend"

Katniss stops eating her cookie and looks at me "Madge Undersee?" she asks

"Um yeah" I say avoiding her eyes.

"Cool" she says and she makes her way to the couch

I follow Katniss to the couch and sit next to her "you aren't mad" I ask gently

"No of course not" she says.

Katniss stands up waves at me and says "bye Peeta I gotta go hunting, see you later"

"Ok sure bye, I'll be here waiting" I reply but she's already out the door.

For the next 5 minutes for so I watch TV. I was too busy with the TV I didn't notice Prim come out of her room.

"Hi Peeta" she says

I turned around and I saw a little blonde haired girl "oh hey prim"

Prim comes to me and sits on the spot where no one was sitting she stares at me for a while the she opens her mouth "I know your secret Peeta"

I was shocked at what she said "What did you say?" I ask

"I said I know your secret" Prim says.

I looked at her and say "what secret?"

Prim looked at me like I had no idea what was going on which was actually true right now. "About Katniss, I know that you like her. It's so obvious" she says

_How did she know that! Is it really that obvious? If it is does everybody know? _"oh um does any-anyone else know?" I ask

Prim thinks for a while then says "not that I know of"

_Phew _I thought silently

"Peeta are you going to tell her how you feel?" Prim asks me

I look at her as if the answer is obvious "No"

"Why not"

"Because we both have boyfriends and girlfriends" I say

"well i think Gale and Katniss are not going to last long" she says with a sigh

"why not?"

"Well one time Gale dated a girl then he dumped her for another girl one week later" Prim explains

"Gale better not do that to Katniss" I say

"Prim Katniss is still out hunting so do you want to come with me to the bakery?" i ask her

Prim's face broke into a big smile. I knew Prim loved visiting the bakery and seeing all the delicious cakes and cookies. One time she helped me make cookies for Katniss because she was sick and Prim absolutely loved making them. so once a week or so she helps me out in the bakery and in return we give her some bread rolls.

we make our way to the bakery walking on the path which leads straight into town. we pass the square where the reaping is held every year and we pass some merchants houses and while we were walking i smelt freshly baked bread and Prim knew that we were close to the bakery. she starts walking faster in the direction of the smell of fresh bread. Finally she comes to a stop and opens the door. she immediately runs to the cakes and stares in awe.

"some day i will buy one of these" she whispers.

"come one Prim" i say as i gesture to the back door

she follows me in the room and rushes to put on an apron. I smile a little because i know she's eager to start baking. i get out the flour and we start baking a cake. i put it in the oven for it to bake and when it was finished i got out the icing stuff. i was about to frost the cake when i see Prim's sad face i hold out the bag and say "here you frost it"

Prim takes the bag and smiles then she starts frosting. When she was finished she moves out of the way so i can see her work. I was amazed it was Katniss, me, Gale and Prim.

"that is very good" i tell her truthfully

'oh thank you" she replies.

Prim and I walk around town talking and having fun. then someone taps my back and i turn around surprised to seethe person. "oh hey Madge"

"Hi i was wondering if we could go to my place" she says to me

i look at Prim about to say something but she interrupts me by saying "oh that's ok i was about to head home, Bye Peeta" then she walks off.

i turn back to Madge and say with a nervous laugh "so i guess I'm coming over to your place"

"Yeah come on" she says

Madge's house was really big. bigger than the other houses in town. Her room was on the second level near the drawing room. I though we were going to her room but instead she heads to the painting room. I'm surprised to see that all of the canvases are blank.

"You can paint if you want, i was going to the fitting room to have my reaping dress ready even though it's months away" she says then leaves the room.

i stand there looking at all the blank canvases and the expensive paint. i walk slowly to one of the canvases and i pick up a paintbrush and start painting.  
i was just adding the final touch when someone knocks at the door. "Your a really good painter" Madge says.

"Thanks" i reply

"Can i see it?" she asks

"yeah sure". i step out of the way so she can see.

Madge lets out a little shock and says "It's beautiful"

it was a painting of the lake that Katniss showed me.

Madge takes it off the stand and gives it to me "Here you keep it"

I was about to protest but i didn't happy that i can actually keep the painting. usually when i paint at home my mum throws them away or sells them because she doesn't want me painting.

When Madge says i can leave i rush out of the room not because i wanted to get away from her but because i really wanted to see Katniss. I run on the path leading to the Seam clutching my painting as though it's the most valuable thing. When i reach her house I'm out of breath and I'm panting. I knock on the door hard. I was about to knock again when Katniss opens the door. "Peeta are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired because i was running" i tell her

Katniss pulls me arm and makes me sit on the couch and she goes and gets me a drink of water. When she returns I'm back to normal. sort of. But i still take the glass of water she was offering me.

"What's that?" Katniss asks pointing to the canvas

"a painting i did at Madge's house" i reply

"Why were you at Madge's house?" she asks

"Because I'm her boyfriend" i say feeling my face turn red as i say this.

"oh right. can i see it"

i give her the canvas and wait for her reaction "Peeta it's beautiful. it's the lake i showed you isn't it?" she says amazed.

"Thanks. You have it" i say

Katniss looks at me to see if i was lying "Oh no Peeta i couldn't" she says giving me the canvas back.

i don't take it "no. i want you to have it" i say in a serious voice.

Katniss looks at me then she smiles and hugs me "Thank you so much Peeta!"

"No problem" i say happily.

I make my way back home and i go home.

"Hey Peeta you excited for the reaping?" my older brother Alex asks

"no. and anyways it's in a few months" i say

"i know, I'm just asking. because it's my last year to enter. I'm so happy" he says.

"Peeta come here!" i here my mum shout

i walk to the bakery and say " do you need help?"

"Yes i do could you get those loaves of bread and put them here" mum says

i do what she says but i was distracted by what Alex said and i didn't notice i was holding the bread into the coal. i was about to get a different loaf of bread but it was too late.

"Peeta you never learn do you. how many times to i have to tell you to watch what your doing. now look you burnt the bread now we have to make another one!" shouts mum and she hits me. i remember the first time she hit me.

_i was only 10 years old i was looking through the drawers and i found a glass thing that looked very valuable i was examining it when Alex goes behind me and screams in my ear. i was so shocked i dropped the thing i was holding. it made a loud shatter as it fell to the floor. i was on the floor picking up the pieces when i heard someone come in. _

_"Peeta what happened?" mum asks. i was looking at this thing but then Alex comes and screams in my ear the i dropped the thing" i say pointing to the broken glass on the floor. My mum looks at it then her face turns red with anger. "Peeta do you know how much this thing is! it's the only thing left i have of my mum!" she screamed. then she did something i never imagined her doing. she hit me very hard and i remember very clearly that it stung and hurt. _

"will you do this again!" mum asks me interrupting my thoughts

"no" i answer.

"good. you better not cause if you do i don't know know what i will do" she says

I walk up the stairs annoyed and i threw myself on my bed. I get my drawing book and start to sketch. I didn't know i fell asleep because one minute I'm sketching then the next Alex is waking me up "Peeta get up someone wants to see you".

"Fine I'm up" i said grumpily. i walk down the stairs and into the living room. I was expecting a friend from school but instead it was Gale.

"hi Peeta long time no see" says Gale when he sees me

"Yeah hi"

"So i was wondering if you wanted to come and hunt with Katniss and I tomorrow?" Gale asks

i though about what Prim had said to me earlier "Um yeah sure" i reply

Gale smiled "ok meet us at Katniss' house tomorrow at 9:00am"

"yep"

"ok bye see you tomorrow" Gale says as he walks out.

_argh Alex woke me up because of this _i thought. i walk up the stairs and lie down again falling asleep as my head hits the pillow.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**i have a plan for what's gonna happen in the end and there might be a sequel to this story because somethings gonna happen.**

**SO PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON UNDERNEATH!**


	7. Hunting with Gale and Katniss

I was thinking of sleeping in when I remembered I was going hunting with Katniss and Gale in the forest. I lazily got out of my bed and went to have breakfast. Everyone knew we owned the bakery so they thought we had fresh bread for breakfast everyday but they are so wrong. I know we should but instead we have stale and leftover bread. Mum wants to keep the fresh ones for our customers. I smell fresh bread and I know that a customer has already ordered some.

I sit down in my usual seat next to Alex and Dad. I can see that Alex had already eaten because his plate had bread crumbs on it. Alex left really early today because he was going to go on a date with Sara a girl in his class.

"Peeta what are you doing today?" my dad asks even though I told him so many times.

"I'm going hunting with Katniss and Gale" I say for the hundredth time.

"See I told you" he says to mum.

I quickly ate my breakfast and had a shower. I got dressed in some long pants and a plain top and bought a backpack with me just in case. I walked on the path which I usually took when going to Katniss' house. The walk wasn't that far only like 3-5 minutes. When I reach Katniss' house I see that Gale and her are all ready to go because I can see their bow and arrows and game bag outside. I knock on the door once then twice I was about to knock on it the third time but Katniss opens it.

"Hey Peeta, are you all ready to go?" she asks me straight away

"Yeah" I say.

Katniss was wearing her dad's hunting jacket and some pants and a top and her hair was in its usual braid down her back.

"Hey Peeta. I see you made it" says Gale from behind Katniss.

Gale, Katniss and I walk over to the forest and go over the fence covering the way.

"Peeta you stay behind us ok" Gale says

"Yeah I can do that".

Katniss and Gale go in front of me their bow loaded. I'm walking behind them and watching their every move. Then suddenly Katniss turns around and whispers "Peeta you're walking to loud your scaring of the animals"

"Oh sorry" I said sheepishly

"Why don't you take off your shoes" Gale starts saying then he sees my face then he says "and we will to, right Katniss?"

"Yes" Katniss grumbled

So we all took off our shoes and walked in silence. I think it was better without the shoes because everything was all quiet. Katniss and Gale caught some birds and some squirrels. We went back to Katniss' house had some scones which Mrs Everdeen made.

"Ok bye guys I gotta go somewhere important" Gale says

"Where do you have to go that's so important?" Katniss asks him as she looks at him

Gale stands up waves and says "somewhere. Bye".

"I wonder where he's going to" Katniss says

"I don't know. Well you do see him a lot because he's your boyfriend" I say

Katniss stares at me then says "Well just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I see him a lot. I see Gale like two times a week" she explains.

"oh I see" I reply.

"do you see Madge alot?" Katniss asks

_Now that Katniss mentioned it i haven't really seen Madge alot since we became girlfriend and boyfriend. _"No not really" i tell her truthfully.

"We both have something in common there" laughs Katniss

_Oh i love her laugh_ I thought.

"Do you have anything to do?" i ask

Katniss thinks for a moment "nope"

"ok then come on" i say holding my hand out to her.

Katniss takes it and i pull her out onto the path leading to town.

"Peeta where are we going"

"A surprise" i tell her.

"You know i hate surprises" she says while crossing her arms.

I smile because i know that but i still don't listen to her. I Katniss and i walked in silence but Katniss breaks it by saying "Peeta, what would you do if i was chosen as tribute in the hunger games?"

_I can't answer that question because if Katniss dies i won't have any reason to live _i thought. but i do answer "I won't let you go"

"Why Peeta?" Katniss says

I think to myself _because i like you!. _"Cause your my best friend" i say

We passed the town square and the houses until we stopped my house. I lead Katniss to my room and she sits on my bed. I go to my drawer and take out a battered book. I sit down next to her and hand her the book.

"Open it" i say

Katniss does what i told her to do. The first page was a sketch of Gale, Katniss and me. Katniss flips through the pages and everyone one of them had a picture or drawing of me, Katniss and Gale.

"Oh Peeta this is so beautiful" she says flipping through the pages.

"I started when we first met and since then i did some as we got older. it's like our memory book so we won't ever forget" i say

"I love it" says Katniss

I smile "I knew you would"

Katniss places it back carefully in my drawer and sits back down.

"Come on" I say as i pull her off my bed.

I take her to my friends house called Will.

"Where are we going?" Katniss asks as she notices houses around us.

"Friends house" i reply

"Who's your friend?" I hear Katniss say

"Will Stoher" i reply

"Oh" Katniss says

Will's house was near school and was pretty big. I took Katniss here because i promised him i would go to his house today. I knock on his door. 10 seconds later the door swings open and out came a guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey Peeta".

"Hey Will, this is my one of my best friends her name is Katniss Everdeen" i say gesturing towards Katniss.

It was at this moment Will noticed Katniss "I know you!" he blurted out aloud then covered him mouth with his hands.

"Hi" says Katniss

I take Will by the arm and lead him inside the house and say "How do you know Katniss?" i ask quietly

"I liked her in year 4 but now i don't" explains Will

"Oh i didn't know that"i say shocked

"Nobody knew except for me and now you know too" he says to me.

"oh ok" i say

Katniss follows us in the house after Will and i finished talking. Katniss was looking around everywhere probably because she hasn't been to alot of merchants houses. "Uh Will remember you were going to give me me work from school" i say

"Oh yeah, let me just go get it out of my room" Will says and rushed out.

Will came back after a minute for so clutching a bunch of papers "here you go" he says giving me the papers

"Thanks. Come one Katniss lets go" i say turning around and walking out of the door. Katniss follows me out.

"What's that?" she asks

"School work" i reply

"OK" she says "Well i gotta go, see you later" she says while waving.

"ok see you later" i say. Then i am left alone.


	8. Breakups

_NO! NO! I shouted "don't hurt me!" I was running away from some wolves in the forest. I was following Katniss then she disappeared and out came a wolf. _

"Peeta Wake up!" shouted mum from downstairs waking me from my terrible dream.

I got out of bed lazily and tiredly because I couldn't sleep because of that dream I just had.

I walked the wooden steps and into the kitchen.

"About time you woke up" mum said right after I entered the room.

I sat down and ate my stale breakfast. When I had finished I went upstairs and into my bedroom and got changed into some clean clothes.

When I was finished I went back downstairs and left. I wandered into the path leading into the Seam. I do this a lot. As I walk I see miners walking into the mines and the Black Market where they trade and buy things. I had never liked the Black Market because it was full of thieves. About a metre or 2 away I spot the house I was looking for. I walk towards it and knock. Prim opens the door looking sad.

"Hey Prim, What's wrong?" I ask gently

"It's Katniss. She's sad" she replies quietly

Every time one of the Everdeen girls were sad the other was sad as well.

"Where is she?" I ask

"In her room" Prim says.

I walk to Katniss' door which is closed. I knock on it once. I'm about to knock on it again out it swings open and out comes Katniss.

"Hey, are you okay" I ask noticing her red puffy eyes and she looked like she had cried for ages.

Katniss hesitates then she says "Yeah I'm ok"

But I know something's wrong so I ask her again "Katniss you know you can tell me anything"

"Yeah I know…" she starts to say but trails of

"Then tell me" I say

Katniss pulls me into her room and sits on her bed, looking at me.

"Galeandibrokeup" she blurts out.

"Oh, what happened" I say

"Gale came up to me one day and said that he wanted to break up" Katniss sobs.

"It's ok" I say pulling her into a hug.

Katniss then stands up and says "Sorry Peeta but I got to go talk to Gale. See you later"

Then I am alone in her room.

I sigh before leaving. I try to follow Katniss but I can't see her anywhere so I give up. I was just crossing the square when Madge comes up to me and says "Hey Peeta, you know how you're my um boyfriend"

"Yeah" I say

"Well I'm breaking up with you" she says then running away. Leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open. I took about a minute trying to understand what had happened. My mind swirling around in my head about to explode. _this has got to be the worst day of my life _i thought to myself.

next day

I couldn't find myself to get up from bed. not because I remembered Madge broke up with me but because my whole body hurt. but i had to because today was the start of school. i lazily dragged myself out of bed got dressed and didn't bother to eat breakfast. School was only a few blocks away. as soon as i walked through the gate that surrounded the school building i saw a familiar face which was Gale's and a girl with blonde hair flowing down her back. i recognized that hair. it was the girl who broke up with me yesterday.


	9. classes

I avoided looking at them as I walked through the door. I was nearly to the door which leads to the hall when Madge comes over.

"Hey Peeta" she says

I turn around to face her "oh hey Madge I didn't know you were here" I say.

"About yesterday I'm so sorry" she says

"It's ok" I say

Madge smile then leaves me. _I knew that Madge and I weren't gonna last long anyway. Because I didn't like her, its Katniss I like. _

My first class was history. I groaned. Not because of the teacher but because of the subject. The teacher teaches us about the Hunger Games and everything. I really despise the Hunger Games and the Capitol.

I walk to my usual classroom and spot Katniss.

"Hey" I say as I reached her.

"Oh hi Peeta" she says when she sees me.

"Are you okay about Gale and Madge being together" I ask

Tears start to well up in her eyes "Yes"

"Katniss you know if you ever need anything come to me. Always remember that-"I started saying but got interrupted by our teacher.

"Good morning class" he says "today we are going to be talking about"

"The Hunger Games" we say for him.

"As you all know we have had 2 victors. One of them is currently alive who is Haymitch Abernathy" he begins.

_Blah blah blah blah _was all I could hear. I have heard our teacher talk about this every year. And it always gets boring. The reaping is in 3 months. The people who need food can put their name down for tessarae; mostly the kids from the Seam do that. Every year I pray that Katniss doesn't get chosen. Because if she dies I will die too.

We sat there listening to our teacher blab on and on about the hunger games for 1 hour. Then the bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat I got all my books and rushed out of the classroom. I wasn't looking where I was going when I bumped into someone

"Oh sorry" I say

The person looks up and smiles "Hey Peeta" Katniss says.

"What's your next class?"

"Baking. You?"

"Same, I'm in your class"

Katniss and I go to the kitchen room and sit in our normal spots next to each other. Out of all my subject baking was by far my favourite. I'm also the best at it. Sometimes i try to help Katniss but mostly i don't because i want her to learn how to bake. i mean shouldn't boys hunt and girls bake but for us its the other way round. Today we are baking a cake and we go into partners.

"Ok Peeta your the baker what do we do first?" asks Katniss.

"First we preheat the oven" i say

Katniss does what i say then she takes out all the bowls and utensils that we need.

"Then we combine the flour, baking powder and salt into a bowl and mix"

Katniss gets the bowl and spoon and i get the ingredients needed for the cake. i put in some flour, baking powder and salt into the bowl and katniss stirs.

"Then we beat butter with a hand mixer for 30 seconds" i say as i put some butter into the hand mixer.

Katniss looks excited as the hand mixer turns. "Ok, now we add vanilla and sugar and beat".

"Katniss can you hand me the eggs and can you please crack them and put them into the hand mixer" i say as i open the lid. Katniss walks over to the ingredients and takes some eggs and start to crack them.

"Add dry flour and milk and stir" i continue.

Katniss holds the cake pan while i pour the cake batter into the pan. i set the oven to cook for 30-35 minutes. As i open the oven door i could smell the delicious scent of the cake going through the room.  
Katniss looked really happy and asked if she could frost the cake. It took Katniss about 10 minutes to frost it but it was worth the time. Her design was her name and my name and Prim's.

_ding ding ding _went the bell. Today was half day so we left school early. I had to go straight to the bakery because I had to do my shift which was 1 hour and 30 minutes. As i entered the bakery my brother broke into a smile "About time you came".

"Why?" i ask

"Because i gotta go to my girlfriends house" he explains as he leaves.

i go to the backroom and put my apron on with patches of flour. I start to bake Katniss' favourite cheese buns. i only found this out 3 months ago and ever since then i have made heaps of these. i hear the familiar bell ring that means a customer has come in or one of my family members. i go to the front room and find Katniss.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" i ask

"i was just wondering if i could trade some game for bread"  
she tells me.

"Oh yeah sure, come one you can pick any type of bread you want and i pick what type of game i want"

I lead Katniss into the backroom and show her the different types of bread. she walks around as i look inside her game bag. inside i find squirrels, birds and rabbit. i choose the squirrel and she chooses the cheese bun.

"Hey Peeta wanna come to my place?" she asks

i look at the time and i still have 30 minutes left "sorry i have to finish my shift but i can come over as soon as i finish"

"Its ok" she says and leaves.

i go back into the backroom and make some more buns. i take a look at the clock and notice that I've done more than 30 minutes I've done 50 minutes.


	10. sneak peek of chapter 10

"Wake up Peeta, wake up" said a voice

"Just a minute"

"Come on Peeta, it's Katniss" said the voice again

My eyes flung open as I heard the word Katniss. The first thing I see is Katniss grey Seam eyes staring into my blue eyes.

"What are you doing you?" I ask

"Nothing"

"Next time you should ask" I say getting nervous because she might have seen the sketches I have of her.

"Well sorry" she says in a tone that I know means that she's getting annoyed.

"So what did you get on your English exam?" I ask to start a conversation.

"That's none of your business" she says annoyed at me.

"Well I told you mine" I start to argue

Katniss looks at me and her face has changed to a more series expression "that's because you were stupid enough to tell me. I didn't ask you to tell me, so I don't have to tell you!

As Katniss says that I get upset "Well we are best friends. And best friends tell each other everything" I argue

"Well then obviously we're not best friends" she starts to scream

"How can you say that, I've known you ever since we were little"

"It's not my fault we knew each other since we were little" Katniss says then she adds "I think I need some time alone". Then she leaves out the door.

I'm all alone sitting on my bed thinking to myself _what a good way to start the morning. _I go downstairs hoping to find my family at the dining table but instead I find nothing. They didn't even leave breakfast. Then I cut myself with a knife while cutting a piece of bread. Then while I was putting away the plates I broke 2 expensive ones. _This is a very horrible way to start the day. First I get into a fight with Katniss then my family is out early, then I cut myself then I break 2 expensive plates! _

When I arrive at school I can see that the classes have started. I go into my English room and take my seat hoping the teacher wouldn't notice I came late.

"Peeta Mellark please stand up" says my teacher

I stand hoping not to get into trouble.

"You are 15 minutes late; you know the rule if a student is more than 5 minutes late they will get a instance detention. After school see me in my office you will have a 45 minute detention".

I groan as I sit back down.

The whole class was nothing but boring. The day was horrible for me. I have tons of homework and I have a 45 minute detention and I have seen Katniss but she won't look or speak to me .


	11. the reaping

I have tried talking to Katniss but she just won't listen to me. Every time I see her in the hallway she avoids looking at me or she starts to talk to people she goes past. I haven't seen her all this week.

2 weeks later

I woke up with a start. I felt horrible maybe because it was the day for the reaping. This event is the one thing district 12 people fear about because we have to offer up one courageous man and woman to compete in the hunger games. Once you turn 12 your name goes in there once and so on. But if you're poor you can sign up for Tessarae to have your name go into the ball more times in exchange for grain and oil.

I look inside my wardrobe and get out my best clothes and put them on. The reaping doesn't start until 2pm but I want to get ready.

4 hours later

We all walk in one single file down to the table where they get some blood of your finger. I see Katniss in a blue dress and gale in his best clothes. I line up with the other 16 year old boys and wait. I see a woman in bright pink clothes with a hideous wig. Effie is district 12's escort. She makes her way to the microphone and says in a high pitch voice "Welcome, welcome the time has come for us to pick one courageous man and woman to compete in our 74th annual hunger games!"

She waits a moment then continues "ok ladies first" she walks over to the big glass ball containing thousands of names. She picks one out and walks back to microphone. She holds it up and looks at us while she opens the paper. "Primrose Everdeen" she calls out.

_Oh no _I think that's not right. Prim is only a little girl she won't survive 1 day in the arena. Just then I hear a voice so familiar "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well then District 12's very first volunteer" say Effie Trinket.

"No! No, I won't let you!" screams Prim as Katniss tries to break loose from her grip.

"Prim don't worry, I'll be fine. Prim please let go" says Katniss calmly.

But Prim doesn't go away until Gale takes her. The peacekeepers hold Katniss and they lead her to the steps leading to the stage. "What's your name dear?" ask Effie.

"Katniss Everdeen"

"I bet my buttons that was your sister wasn't it?"

"Yes"

"Give a clap for Katniss Everdeen for being district 12's very first volunteer" Effie says as she claps. But no one does what she did instead everyone put 3 fingers on their lips and raised it in the air.

_Katniss I really hope you win. Cause if you die I won't have a reason to live anymore. _I think.

"Now for the male" Effie walks over to the other glass ball and picks out a name.

"Peeta Mellark" she calls out.

But I don't hear because I'm too busy praying that Katniss will win and become a victor and return to district 12. Someone next to me bumps my arm and says "They called your name out". I could only gasp because that means I will have to kill Katniss because they can only have one victor not two. I walk with the peacekeepers to the stairs and stand on the other side of Effie. I look at Katniss and I remember the fight we had before the reaping

_Flashback_

"_Peeta I never want to talk to you again!" screams Katniss_

"_Why?" I ask_

"_Because Gale told me you only pretended to be my friend and that you were using me" _

"_What I never did that" I say back _

"_Yes you did, and you also told Gale to break up with me" says Katniss as tears were coming down her face". _

"_Well what do you want me to do?" _

"_I want you to leave me alone and never talk to me again!" she says _

_I am so shocked and angry that she's accusing me for something I didn't do; I say back "Fine then" then Katniss walks away. _

_I try to hide my feelings and act as though it were nothing but deep down inside me every step Katniss took broke my heart into tiny little pieces. _

_End of flashback_

"Well shake hands. And may the odds be ever in your favour" Effie says interrupting my thoughts. Katniss and I shake hands. This is the only time I've touched her since our fight. The peacekeepers lead us to rooms where they allow us to have people come in for 3 minutes. I take a deep breath and act normal and calm as the door opens for the first visitor.


	12. train

The door opens and my brother comes in. he come in and sits next to me on the leather seats.

"Hey Peeta try to win ok" he says

"Yeah sure I will try" I say

"Look we never wanted your name to get chosen it's a bummer. Dad will be coming in soon and so will mum" he says.

I hug him just in case I don't make it back. He exits the room and my dad and mum come in. Dad hands me a paper bag with cookies in it. I hug him too.

"Dad look after mum and brother, I will try to win" I say fighting back tears.

"Peeta good luck" is all mum says to me.

"Bye" I say.

The peacekeepers escort us to the train which takes us to the Capitol. As I walk I can see Katniss had been crying a little too. We have to sit quietly until Haymitch our mentor comes. He is always drunk. I'm surprised he became and victor. Anyway he is district 12's only living victor. Haymitch is still not here so I try to make a conversation with Katniss while I can.

"You nervous?" I say

Katniss looks out the window without looking at me. She doesn't answer me. "It's really brave what you did, volunteering for Prim's place" I say

Katniss still doesn't answer me. Suddenly the door opens and come in a very drunk Haymitch with a bottle in his hand as always.

"Are you going to give us advice on how to survive?" asks Katniss

Haymitch nods and says "Right after I finish my drink"

We wait and wait he has had 3 bottles and wont stop drinking. I get tired and I snatch the bottle from his hands. His foot quickly goes to my chest and he says angrily "Give me back my bottle and I will give you advice"

I hand him back the bottle and he leaves the room. After a few moments I go after him. Haymitch is sitting on the wooden table and is eating like he's never going to taste food again. I sit across him and eat. Few minutes later Katniss comes in she has put her hair into its usual braid and is walking towards the table and sits next to me.

"How do we find shelter?" Katniss asks.

"Just try not to die" Haymitch says ignoring her question.

Katniss gets frustrated and leaves the room. I go outside and follow her.

"Katniss look I'm sorry. One of us will die and before I do I want us to be friends again" I say

Katniss looks at me and hugs me "I'm sorry to".

I am so happy Katniss and I are friends again.

A few minutes later we enter the Capitol for the first time.


End file.
